How poor we are!
by JS Abhi
Summary: There is always something or the other which you really don't have with you, even if you are the richest person in the world ..


**Hello guys, a new OS .. On duo .. As I said before , now I will give an OS on every Saturday :)**

 **Hope you all will like it ..**

 **Have a happy reading guys ..**

* * *

It was a very big house with many costly accessories in it .. Many servants .. But only four people lived there .. In that house a man and a woman were standing in their balcony in the morning .. The man was smiling while the woman was looking very angry ..

Woman in anger : Yeh aap jo bhi kar rahe hai na acha nahi kar rahe ... Chote hai mere bache abhi ..

Man in smile : Mai jaanta hun mai kya kar raha hun .. Jo bhi kar raha hun acha hi kar raha hun ..

Woman teasing tone : Kya mai puch sakti hun Mr. Pradyuman ke apne hi bachon ko ghamandi banana konsa acha kaam hai ..

Mr. Pradyuman while moving out : Mai unhe koi ghamandi nahi bana raha .. Bas unhe malum hona chahiye ki wo 'The Businessman Pradyuman Satam' ke bache hai ..

Woman in a smile : Daulat ka kuch zyada hi ghamand hai aapko patidev .. Lekin mere bache aap jaise nahi hai.. Jo aap unhe dikhana chahate hai vo dono vo chiz kabhie nahi dekhenge .. (And she laughed with pure love for her kids as well for her husband ..)

On the other side, two small kids were playing with each other .. However, when it comes to kids, how can they play without fighting right?..

Elder one : Nahi .. tum haare issliye tumhari den ..

Younger one stubbornly : Nahi .. Tum jeete toh tumhari den ..

Elder one pointed finger towards him : No .. Tum chote ho, tumhe meri baat manni chahiye ..

Younger one making an angry pout : Bilkul nahi .. Tum bade ho .. Tumhe meri baat manni chahiye ..

But both got stopped hearing : Bacho ladai kyun kar rahe ho?..

Looking at him standing there, both the kids ran towards him and the younger one spoke : Papa .. Abhi ko boliye na den lene .. Mai kabse le raha hun ..

Abhijeet shocked : Jhute .. Ek hi baar toh den li tumne ..

Mr. Pradyuman interrupting : Acha acha theek hai .. Daya chup hojao .. Ab lado mat ..

Abhijeet stubbornly : Par papa mai nahi lene vala den .. Kabse mai hi le raha hun .. (Daya looked at him anger while Mr. Pradyuman smiled looking at them ..)

Mr. Pradyuman in a smile : Acha theek hai tum mat lena .. (Daya looked at his father in displeasure ..) aur tum bhi mat lena .. (Duo looked at each other in confusion..) Hum ek nai game khelenge ..

Abhijeet in confusion : Nai game?.. Kaisi nai game?..

Mr. Pradyuman with a soft smile : Mai tum dono ko aaj ek jagah le jaunga .. Tum dono humare driver ke saath fir uss area ka ek chakkar laga ke wapas ajana .. Fir mai tum dono se ek sawal puchunga .. Jo uska jawab dega, vo jeet jaega .. Dekhte hai kaun jeetta hai ..

Duo looked at each other and nodded looking in excitement and Abhijeet spoke : Theek hai papa .. Hum abhi tayar ho jate hai .. Fir hum chale jaenge ..

Mr. Pradyuman shook his head in no : Nahi beta abhi nahi .. Aaj raat ko .. Abhi mujhe office jana hai .. Bye bachon .. (And he left from there while duo made a sad face as they now have to wait for night to come .. They played with their dog and even dived in the pool getting extremely bored as their time was not passing..)

They got indulged in other things and when evening started making it's way, their father arrived .. Duo sprang up from their place and got into their room to get ready .. Their father, also after taking his food, got ready and the three moved out in the car ..

When the car stopped at a particular place, Mr. Pradyuman signalled both to get off .. Duo, with confusion in eyes got down as they were seeing something like that for the first time .. The driver also got down with Mr. Pradyuman ..

Duo looked at each other first and then Daya nudged Abhijeet to ask where they were to their father who said : Papa yeh hum kahan hai?..

Daya also spoke looking in confusion : Haan papa .. Maine toh yeh pehle kabhie nahi dekha ..

Mr. Pradyuman made an angry face : Kaise dekhoge .. Maine aisi jagah par tumhe pehle kabhie aane hi nahi diya .. (He jerked his head and spoke) Beta yeh slum area hai .. Aapko inn galiyon mein jana hai, andar, driver ke saath ..

Daya innocently : Kya aap nahi chalenge?..

Mr. Pradyuman in displeasure : Aisi jagah par mai kabhi nahi jata beta .. Aap dono jaiye .. (Duo nodded in excitement and he said to driver) Driver .. Leke jao inhe ..

Driver nodded: Yes sir! .. Aap gadi mein hi baithenge kya?..

Mr. Pradyuman : Nahi .. Mai nadi (river) ke paas hun .. Vahan ka paani saaf hai .. Mat leke chala jaunga .. tum log niklo ..

Driver smiled : Okay sir .. (turning towards the kids) Chale?

Duo together happily : Jee bilkul chaliye ..

(And they started walking together .. Mr. Pradyuman waited there till they disappeared in the streets, then he took the mat from the car and went at the riverside .. Here, duo were very much amazed as for the first time they were watching all that .. There were houses made of steel planks with big plastic sheets on the top .. People were very busy there .. It seemed they had no time for just sitting quietly .. They had just entered in the other street when Daya saw something and .. )

Daya, clutching Abhijeet's hand : Abhi, vo dekho .. Vo saare bhaiya kya kar rahe hai?..

Abhijeet turned his attention and saw some boys doing back flips and some other things like headstand, walking on hands, climbing the wall etc. there: Daya shayad vo log stunts karne ki koshish kar rahe hai ..

Daya with amazement as the big boys were doing it very well : Wow! .. Kash mai bhi aisa kar pata ..

Abhijeet also in amazement : Mai bhi! .. (Driver smiled a bit on them .. They were unaware that in such areas, such things are not learned for passing time .. They are learned for only two purposes .. Either to play or to run away from people who many-a-times accuse them after something gets stolen of theirs..)

As they walked further, they saw some small girls and boys feeding the street dogs and some giving food to the cats on the other side .. They again stopped and starred at them in surprise..)

Abhijeet to driver: Uncle, kya inke paas itne saare dogs aur cats hai?..

Driver smiled softly : Jee beta .. Shayad isse bhi zyada ..

Daya shocked : Isse bhi zyada .. Inhi ko ginno toh paanch ho rahe hai .. Aur billiya toh dekho kaise soo rahi hai ..

Abhijeet agreeing : Haan na uncle ... Isse zyada kaise ho sakte hai .. (and suddenly the lights there went off .. However there was no darkness as the shining stars gave their white light to them .. Duo with mesmerizing eyes looked up .. There were so many countless stars, shining brightly with the moon .. They were stunned on that scene as had never seen such beauty before when the call of the driver brought them back on the scene..)

Driver softly : Bachon aage chale?..(they nodded but a voice caught their attention .. They turned their heads to find a food stall owner was shouting on a kid, nearly of their age .. Duo felt bad for him and were going to move towards him when the driver clutched their hands and spoke..) Nahi! .. Mat jana vahan par .. (duo were going to deny but he added in a strict tone as the man was looking in very much anger..) Maine kaha na ?

Duo sighed helplessly and again watched the boy who was now cooking the food on the big stove .. Both looked at him in shock ..

Daya in shocked :Itna chota bacha khana bana raha hai? ..

Abhijeet completed saying: Kaise?..

Driver smiled while moving forward with them : Usse iss sab ke paise milte hai bache .. Issliye karna padta hai ..

Daya in amazed smile: Itni choti umar mein vo paise kamata hai .. Wow! .. (Driver shook his head in disappointment as it was not a wow factor here but who can tell this to those pure souls ..)

As they moved forward, more things came in front of them making them sometimes surprised, sometimes amazed and sometimes even shocked .. They saw girls of their age fighting with the bullies there making them smile as it was a new experience that the saw someone literally beating anyone .. The old people making a circle at the lemon juice shop and telling each other whole day's story .. Boys jumping in the stream nearby and making a race of swimming ..

It was all a new experience and they were very happy after coming at this place .. As they walked out from the puzzling streets, the driver guided them towards the place where their dad was .. When duo saw their dad, they ran towards him and hugged him around his waist ..

Duo happily : Hello papa ..

Mr. Pradyuman : Hello beta .. (He signalled driver to bring the car there and made his both kids sit on the mat .. He himself also got settled down and then spoke looking at the happy eyes of his kids..)

Mr. Pradyuman happily: Are wah! .. Tum dono toh bahot khush lag rahe ho.. Toh iska matlab mere sawal ke liye ready ho right?..

Duo looked at each other in smile and then replied together: Yes! ..

Mr. Pradyuman smiled : Great! .. Toh fir mujhe tum dono pehle yeh batao ki tumne vahan kya dekha?.. Aur fir tumne yahan aakar kya sikha?..

Daya started with a broad smile : Maine yeh dekha ki humare paas ek dog hai aur inke paas paanch .. (he made his all fingers open ) Humare paas ek chota sa pool hai, jo khatam ho jata hai aur inke paas ek puri stream hai jo khatam hi nahi hoti ..

Abhijeet also started after Daya stopped : Humare paas imported lamps hai aur inke paas ginne bhi nahi jaate, itne saare taare hai ..Humare ghar pe ek aap hi paise laate hai par yahan, bachon se leke budhon tak sabhi paise kamate hai ..

Daya in smile : They are interesting papa .. They are really interesting .. Unke paas bahot himmat hai .. Maine choti choti ladkiyon ko bure ladkon ke saath ladte dekha .. Humari age ke bachon ko ghar ke kaam karte dekha ..

Abhijeet getting excited : Vo log kisise nahi darte papa .. Vo log aise aise stunts kar rahe the ki pucho mat .. They were just mind blowing .. Hum agar kuch aisa karne ki soche bhi without guidance , toh hum zarur humare haath paer kho denge ... humare paas humare chizon ki raksha karne keliye diware hai aur unke paas bahot saare dost .. Wow!

Daya looking at Abhijeet spoke : We have terrace dad but they have the whole world for their horizon .. Just amazing .. (As they stopped, Mr. Pradyuman was looking at his sons in shock .. He was wondering about how can they saw so good about this place .. Finally after a pause he asked..)

Mr. Pradyuman in stern tone : Aur tumne kya sikha?..

Abhijeet looking at the flowing river : Vo log bahot bahot amir hai papa .. Humse kai zyada amir ..

Daya smiled sweetly : Hum bahot garib hai papa.. Aur aapki wajah se hume yeh pata chala varna hume toh ghamand tha ki hum itne bade ghar mein rehte hai .. (Mr. Pradyuman looked at him in shock as this was what he wanted but to his bad luck it was already in their mind which he now removed by himself..)

Daya in smile: Thanks papa..

Mr. Pradyuman in confusion : Thanks..kisliye?..

Daya shared a look with Abhijeet who too smiled and then duo spoke together : Thanks papa for showing us how poor we are! .. (Suddenly they heard the voice oh horn from behind and duo sprang up from their seats ..)

Abhijeet smirked : Jo pehle pohochega woh winner ..

Daya winked : Done! .. (And they both started their race leaving their father into many thoughts but when the horn buzzed again he too got up with a smile as had learned a new lesson today .. He sat inside the car and spoke ..)

Mr. Pradyuman : I am not surprised that you proved me wrong but I am more surprised that you made me understand the meaning of being rich .. (ruffling their hairs ) Thank you kids...

Though duo didn't understood the meaning of what he said, they got that it was something very good .. They sat back in smile waiting for their home to come..

 **Remove the negative from every possible thing and what will remain after that will surely teach you something .**

* * *

 **A/N So guys how was it ?.. Please tell me .. Pleaseee..**

 **Do R and R guys for me ..**

 **Take care, Janhvi ..**


End file.
